


Facing Facts

by flashofthefuse



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4520373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashofthefuse/pseuds/flashofthefuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mac tells Phryne some truths. A very short story set sometime after the end of season one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Facing Facts

**Author's Note:**

> I love these characters and the relationship between Phryne and Mac. This is just a conversation between the two of them that's been bouncing around in my head.

After settling into their rooms at Prudence Stanley’s stately home, Phryne and Mac descended to the parlour. They still had time before they needed to dress for the dinner party that had brought them here for the weekend. Phryne moved to the bar cart to pour them a small, late afternoon refreshment.

“Pour one for me please, won’t you Phryne?” Isabella called as she entered from the patio. “I’ll need a little something to get through the tedious evening your Aunt has planned for us!”

“Lovely to see you Isabella, you remember my friend Dr. MacMillan?” Phryne laughed as she handed her cousin’s bride a generously poured tumbler of whiskey.

“Of course,” Isabella waved her hand vaguely. “It’s always wonderful to see you both. But we must start meeting in more scintillating venues, these dinner parties are all too dreary!” She took a long drink from her glass. “Oh! is your fella joining us this evening? That might liven things up!”

Phryne stiffened. “I’m sure I don’t know to whom you refer.”

“You know, that handsome police chap. I get the impression your Aunt doesn’t approve which could make the evening more interesting.”

“You mean Inspector Robinson? Jack is not my ‘fella’ as you put it,” Phryne asserted. “Jack and I sometimes work together. It’s strictly a professional arrangement.”

“Oh?” Isabella looked at Phryne, her expression briefly puzzled. “Pity. He’s rather delicious.” She drained her glass and returned it to the bar cart. “Well, I better be off to get myself dressed. See you both later.”

Phryne turned to Mac to see her leaning against the piano, chuckling quietly to herself.

“Yes, Isabella is quite a character” Phryne said.

“She is,” replied Mac. “But I’m laughing at you.”

“Me? Whatever for?”

“Strictly professional is it? I don’t believe for a minute you are really that obtuse.”

“Honestly Mac, I don’t know what you're talking about. You know Jack and I aren’t lovers.”

“The fact that you haven’t had him in your bed means very little Phryne. You’re not this naive! Who is it sitting in your parlour most evenings? Who do you go to when you need help or support? Whose office do you find yourself barging into on a regular basis? And don’t even get me started on how often his name comes up in our conversations!”

Phryne opened her mouth to protest, but Mac cut her off.

“I’ve known you a very long time and I’ve watched you with that man. Perhaps it started out friendly enough, but it has long since moved beyond that for him, and for you as well, if you’re being honest.”

Phryne flopped into a nearby chair, a look of astonishment on her face. Mac watched as the expression quickly changed to one of defiance and determination, the red lips curving into a small, wicked smile.

“I know what you’re thinking and it won’t make a bit of difference,” Mac stated dryly, looking down at her glass as she swirled the remaining liquid.

“Please, enlighten me,” Phryne said sarcastically.

“You’re thinking that you could go out tonight, find yourself a willing bed partner and prove me wrong. But as I said, it wouldn’t make a difference. You’ve had plenty of company in your bed and not one of them has dislodged Jack from his place at your side. You’d enjoy your evening and then send the poor sod packing so that you’re free to run to your Inspector when he calls.”

“Now, just one moment,” Phryne said angrily, “I run to no man!”

“Alright,” Mac laughed, “Now I’m just playing with you. I know you’d never be at anyone’s beck and call, but that’s just what’s impresses me about Jack. He doesn’t ask anything of you and simply adores you as you are. I have to say, as your oldest friend, it’s lovely to see someone appreciate you as much as I do. Anyone who didn’t would never deserve you.”

“When did you become such a romantic?” Phryne goggled at her friend.

“I’ve always been a romantic, Phryne Fisher, albeit a rather sarcastic one,” Mac laughed. “And it makes me happy to see you happy," she crossed the room to place her hand on her best friend’s shoulder,“and that man makes you happy Phryne, face it. Now, we’d best get a move on, Aunt P will skin us if we turn up late for her dinner.”

Phryne sat alone for a time after Mac left the room. She felt an uncomfortable knot forming in the pit of her stomach. The whiskey burned as she gulped down what remained. She rose and gave a rebellious shake of her head. Mac didn’t know what she was talking about.

Phryne headed upstairs to ready herself for dinner. She’d brought a rather scandalous dress that was sure to turn heads. She could hardly wait to see Aunt P’s reaction.


End file.
